Lovers From Different Worlds
by ShadowUchiha019
Summary: This will be 5 Chapters, A paring of Blaze x Nelliel, and Shadow x Orihime, if you do not like it dont read and this is going to b very graphic. Enjoy!
1. Meeting The Big Breasted Beauty

Alright! A friend of mine wants me to do two couples. So this will be for my friend and his wife [role play not real] and myself and my girlfriend [ima girl _]. This will be five chapters, two for each paring and a year after. Each will be extremely long, and the second chapter of each paring will be very graphic with sex. Please enjoy!

* * *

A woman with an amazing figure was sitting in her room, staring out the window awaiting to see someone, or even a Hollow would be good enough for her. Her name was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Beautiful brown-gold eyes, long curvy green hair, and just the figure any man would want. She sighed as she walked outside, ignoring the bitching from everyone. Walking around, she seen someone far away. Walking towards it, she finally seen who it was.

The person walking for Nelliel has black hair, blue eyes, and was rather tall. She can see he's wearing the normal shihokshou, with his Zanpakutou on his back. He spins around, looking lost, and she gets a glimpse of his sword. His sword dose not look like the normal form of a Zanpakutou, but its interesting. She can see part of it, which is half black, and half icy blue.

The man finally gets closer to Nelliel, she stares at him as he stops, and pretty much has his jaw drop off. She smiles faintly, finally seeing someone. She speaks, in a soft, rather sweet voice, "Hello, and who might you be?"

He almost falls on his face from her voice but gets his-self in control, "Blaze, Blaze Oka, nice to meet you, Ms?"

She smiles, "Nelliel."

"Nelliel..."

She smiles again, as he repeats her name, thinking. She waves her hand in front of his face, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah! You're just so... gorgeous.."

"Gorgeous? Really?" She blushes a little.

"Yeah."

They both smile as they stay silent, for what seems like hours, "Want to come inside, don't worry, no one will attack you, I'll make sure of it.."

He nods and follows her as they begin walking. A while later they arrive inside as pretty much everyone stares at Blaze. Wondeing why Nelliel is allowing a Sou Reaper to enter. Nel sighs as Aizen sees him and stands in front of them, "Nelliel, what are you doing here, and why did you bring a Soul Reaper inside?"

"Because I can, Aizen, don't worry about it."

She walks around him, holing onto Blaze's hand, taking him to her room and closing the door. She sighs a little and flops down on her bed and stares at him, "So, what are you doing here?"

He shrugs. Really not knowing why he was there. All he wants to do is stare at her.

She giggles, "Blaze, stop staring at me!"

He shakes his head and nods, looking away hiding his faint blush, "Sorry."

"Its okay!"

They sit and talk for hours, knowing thats its beginning to get dark out. He sighs, as he knows he has to leave the beautiful girl alone.

"Nelliel? I have to go, but don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?"

She nods, a little sad he has to go. She smiles and stands in front of him and kisses his cheek, which results in a large blush on his face. She laughs and pushes him out the door, watching as walks a little, standing outside her window and waves. She waves back and watches as he disappears.

* * *

~Soul Society~

Blaze arrives back in his Barrocks, Ninth Division, and slides down on the door once its locked. His blush is still there, but he hid it until he arrived back, "Man, that girl is hot.."

His Lieutenant, Shuhei, walked in, "Huh, whos hot, Captain?"

He jumped and stood up, facing the door, not wanting to let his Lt. know hes blushing, "No one!"

"Liar, who is it, I won't tell."

"Fine. Her name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, shes smokin' hot! ... She has the perfect body.."

Shuhei looked at his Captain weird and sits down, thinking as a little thought bubble appears over his head, trying to get the look of Nel. He finally gets it, and screams a little, hoping his thoughts were just perverse and not real.

Blaze looked at him, "Why did you scream for, you don't know how smokin' hot she is. Even if you did, you'd probably die anyway."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yeah you would."

Blaze turns back around and heads for his room, still thinking of Nel. He tries to sleep, but she keeps running though his mind. He sighs as he pretty much makes himself fall asleep.

* * *

~Hueco Mundo~

Nelliel awoke from a restless sleep, thinking of Blaze. She gets up quickly, keeping on her pajama's not caring and sits in front of the window, awaiting for his return. She waits for hours and she begins to get sad. Nel stands up and begins to leave her room until she hears, "Nel!" From outside. She ran to the window and saw Blaze smiling standing outside her window.

"Come on up!"

She smiles and runs downstairs meeting him at the door and jumps on him, knocking him down. She sits on top of him and smiles, "I missed you!"

"M-Missed you too."

He couldn't help but stare at her chest, which she was still in her pajamas. She gets off him and drags him up the stairs to her room and locking the locks on her door. She lays down on the bed and smiles more, patting the other side for him. He blushes a little and lays beside her.

"Um, Nel?"

"Yes?"

"We just met, but is there a possibility that I can see you body?"

"What?" She blushes.

"If you dont want too its fi-"

"No! Its okay! I can show you!"

"A-Alright."

Nel stands up and stands in front of Blaze laying in the bed as she slowly begins to lift her top off...

* * *

To Be Continued!

* * *

Hope you like this, and if you have any problems, or don't like my typing or if Nel is a little OOC, deal with it :D


	2. Love Making & Hard Goodbyes

This is the second Chapter to the Blaze x Nelliel story.

**Warning! This chapter will have alot of sexual stuff. Also, it will be graphic, you have been warned.**

* * *

~Last Time~

~Hueco Mundo~

Nelliel awoke from a restless sleep, thinking of Blaze. She gets up quickly, keeping on her pajama's not caring and sits in front of the window, awaiting for his return. She waits for hours and she begins to get sad. Nel stands up and begins to leave her room until she hears, "Nel!" From outside. She ran to the window and saw Blaze smiling standing outside her window.

"Come on up!"

She smiles and runs downstairs meeting him at the door and jumps on him, knocking him down. She sits on top of him and smiles, "I missed you!"

"M-Missed you too."

He couldn't help but stare at her chest, which she was still in her pajamas. She gets off him and drags him up the stairs to her room and locking the locks on her door. She lays down on the bed and smiles more, patting the other side for him. He blushes a little and lays beside her.

"Um, Nel?"

"Yes?"

"We just met, but is there a possibility that I can see you body?"

"What?" She blushes.

"If you dont want too its fi-"

"No! Its okay! I can show you!"

"A-Alright."

Nel stands up and stands in front of Blaze laying in the bed as she slowly begins to lift her top off...

* * *

~Chapter Begin~

Nelliel slowly began to lift her top off, exposing her stomach, and her green lacy bra. Blaze sits up and doesn't take his eyes off her. She blushes as she begins to take off her dress thing showing off her undies that match her bra. She stands in front of the bed and crawls on it, sitting on the end of the bed. Nel slowly takes her bra off, dropping it on the floor. She blushes as Blaze sits up and begins to massage her breasts, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Having a little fun."

He gently pushes her on her back where he was laying and puts both her arms over her head, holding them up with one hand, and massaging one of her breasts with his other. She gasps a little, not use to having a man touch her, but she actually liked it.

He removed his hand holding her wrists and begins playing with her breasts, pulling on her nipples, twisting them, etc. He looks up and sees her with her eyes half open, and a deep blush on her face.

He moves his hands down and lays one of them on her stomach, "Want me to continue?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"You sure?"

She blushes and nods. He smirks a little as he moves his hands down, and spreads her legs a little, and slowly rubs her through her panties. She moans softly and covers her mouth. He slowly takes her undies off, and sees that shes a little wet. He smirks more and slowly begins to rub her. She moves around, enjoying the feeling.

She wines as he stops his magical touches, and begins to undress himself. She watches, with lust filled eyes. He gets undressed and she sees him fully naked. she blushes deeply as her eyes lay on his, 'Friend.' She sits up and turns her head, connecting her wanting lips to his. His eyes widen from the kiss but relaxes and slowly kisses her back. He gets over her and deepens the kiss, just wanting to feel her lips on his, tongues touching. She pulls away for air, and blushes more just laying there, staring at him.

He smirks a little as he begins to tease her, watching her reactions. She looks at him and puts one of her hands on his face, "Take it easy, alright?"

He nods and slowly pushes himself in her, trying not to hurt her. Nel gasped and wined.

"Does it hurt..?"

"N-No, move.."

He nods as he slowly begins to move, having her get use to it then quicken his pace. She moans a little loud, trying to keep them quiet but cant. It feels wonderful..

She grips the bed as his movements get faster, and more pleasurable. Each thrust he makes, she moans a rather sexy moan.

After about an hour or so of fun and playing around, both are starting to get close.

Nel gasped and begins moving around, feeling herself get closer, "I-I'm almost there.."

"Me too.."

Within a few hard thrusts he fills her with his juices as she lets hers free.

She closes her eyes as she begins breathing hard, as Blaze does as well.

He pulls out and lays beside her with a smirk on his face, "So, how was that?"

"...Amazing.."

"Good.."

Nel leans over and gives Blaze one last wanting kiss on the lips and falls asleep quickly. Blaze looks at her and smiles after the kiss and falls asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

Nelliel wakes up early in the morning after their fun time and yawns, looking over to the other side of the bed and still sees that Blaze is still there. She smiles and leans over and kisses his cheek before getting up and goes into the bathroom in the bedroom. She closes the door and looks in the mirror to see if he left anything on her neck, which he didn't.

Nel walks over to the shower and turns on the water and make it so its nice and warm. Getting in, she closes the glass door and beings washing herself from the fun night they had.

She begins to wash herself and hums to a song she has stuck in her head.

Blaze finally wakes up while Nel is in the shower and gets up. He peaks his head in the bathroom watching Nel as she takes a shower. She spins around giving him the time to jump in with her.

He smirks and pushes her to the wall face first coving her eyes, "Who is it?"

She giggles and spins around, blushing a little, "Blazie!"

"Blazie?"

"Its my new nickname for you!"

"Ooh." He laughs a little.

She smiles again as she gets back to washing herself, only to have Blaze come behind her, and begin playing with her breasts. She jumps and blushes, leaning her head back smiling at him. He kisses her sweet lips and holds her head with his other hand.

Warm water washes over both of them, having their hair stick to their faces. She spins around and pushes Blaze to the cold shower wall and smirks. She goes down on her knees and stares up at Blaze, who knows what shes going to do and is wide eyed. She smirks as she grabs a hold of his 'friend' and just stats to move her hand up and down on it, getting him hard. He stares down at her, awaiting her sweet lips on his 'Friend.' She smirks as she slowly licks the tip, teasing him. He makes a little noise but keeps it in. She looks up before putting most of it in and deep throats him. His eyes go a little wide and moans a little. She keeps it and she sits down on her knees. Taking her other hand, she puts it between her legs, pleasuring herself as she pleasures Blaze. He watches her. Putting a hand on her head he can feel himself coming close than he expects. He lets off a loud moan as he cums in her mouth. She pulls back and lets it fill her mouth, and some seep out. She swallows it and wines as she cums as well.

He slides down on the shower floor and blushes. Nel keeps her hand between her legs and smirks.

They both stand up and wash off. Getting out of the shower, Blaze comes over and kisses Nel on the lips.

She kisses him back and flops on her bed, naked and still a little wet from the water. He lays beside her and pulls her close and falls asleep for a small nap.

* * *

About a few hours later, they both wake up as Blaze gets his stuff ready to leave. Nel looks at him confused, "Where are you going..?"

"Back to the Soul Society."

"What? Why!"

"I have a job there, I'm a captain."

She looks down and nods, "I understand.."

"I'll be back though, don't worry!"

"Alright.."

He leans in and gives Nel a romantic kiss that she'll always remember and gives her an ice rose, "It will never melt, its from my Zanpakutou."

He smiles and kisses her one last time before leaving the area.

Nel begins to cry and screams from her room at Blaze, "I love you Blaze Oka!"

He stops in his tracks and spins around, seeing the beauty crying and heard her say, 'I love you.' He smiles and yells back, "I love you too, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck! Forever and always!"

Her eyes also widen, but soften and smiles. She waves before he disappears from her eyes. She holds the ice rose to her chest, wondering when he'll come back...

* * *

Paring done ^^ you will have to wait until Chapter Five to see what happens next!


	3. Orihime, Meet Shadow

These next two chapters are going to be Yuri, so if you do not like it, do not read.

Orihime meets a new Soul Reaper [To her shes new, to the Soul Society, she is not]. When they get to know each other, Shadow [The "New" Soul Reaper] Becomes really protective of Orihime, until she gets stolen from her. What will Shadow do?

* * *

~Karakura High School~

The teacher and a female that looks a little too old to be in the school stands in the front of the room. The female has jet black hair past her butt, many wild colored high-lights [Red, purple, blue etc.] and half of her face covered by her bangs. Her eyes were a piercing sky blue. She wore a tight, black, shirt that just covers her breasts and a short skirt. She also has knee high black high healed boots on. The female flipped her hair exposing her other eye and scans the room of kids. Her eyes lay on a busty Orange haired girl. She blinks as she scans her body, staring at her chest before her eyes scan again.

The teacher speaks, "Class! We have a new student," She smiles at the new female. "State your name please."

The new girl speaks softly, and with a rather calming, sexy voice, "My name is Shadow, Shadow Kuchiki.. [1]"

The kids stare at Shadow, and the orange haired girl looks up.

"Alright, Shadow. Go sit next to Orihime. Orihime! Raise your hand please!"

The girl, Orihime, slowly raises her hand, and Shadow walks over and sits next to her. Orihime looks over at Shadow, then back at the teacher. She begins thinking, _'That girl, Shadow, she is really pretty. And her face...'_

Her thoughts stop when Shadow stares at her looking over to see what shes going, "What are you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Alright then.."

* * *

A few hours later, almost time for school to end, Ichigo saw something outside the school window. He looks around and jumps out of his body, leaving Kon to be in charge, "Don't fuck it up!"

He jumps out the window; A few classes down, Shadow was still in the room with Orihme and she sees him. She stares, not knowing another Soul Reaper would be here. She also jumps out of her body and leaves her inner self to take care of things. She follows Ichigo and draws both her blades, "Hey! Soul Reaper!"

Ichigo turns around and his eyes widen a little, again, not knowing there would be another Soul Reaper around, "Who are you?"

She walks past him, as he feels a cold breeze once she walks past.

Orihime, wide eyed, stares outside at Ichigo and Shadow.

The Hollow looks down at the two Soul Reapers and Shadow pushes Ichigo away, "You stay away, I got this one.."

She looks where Orihime is and waves. She draws both her blades as she puts them over each other, having a dark purple electric strike keep them together. She smirks as she slices both the blades in opiside directions as two lighting strikes fly sideways cutting the Hollow in three parts. The Hollow screams and disapears. Shadow smirks and looks back at Ichigo. Ichigo, just staring at her saying nothing. They both walked back into their classrooms and went back into their bodies, as if nothing happened.

* * *

School was over for the week. They had a week off as well. Shadow ran to Orihime pretty much knocking her down, "I'm sorry!"

Orihime smiles and gets up brushing herself off, "Its alright! Hey! You want to come over and maybe spend the night?"

"Sure!"

Orihime smiled and grabbed Shadow's hand, leading her to the house. They walk in; Orihime living alone was rather depressing.

"You live alone?"

Orihime nodded, but said nothing.

Shadow unbuttoned her top half way, showing off her bra and a little of her breasts. Orihime came back and she blushed a little. Orihime smiles as she carries a few movies and hands them to Shadow, "You want to watch a movie?"

She nodded and picked the scariest one, 'Knock Knock.' Orihime shakes a little but puts the movie in and sits next to Shadow. She smirks as she turns off all the lights, leaving just the TV as a light.

During the scary parts of the movie, Orihime grabs Shadow's arm or gets really close to her, hoping she'll protect her.

Once the move is over, Orihime is scared straight! She gets up and gets something to drink. Litterly, running back and jumping on Shadow's lap. Shadow blushes a little but its hidden by the darkness of the room. Shadow spins Orihime around so her back is to her and wraps her arms around her waist, leaning her back and smiles. Orihime moves around a little, really not liking this, but relaxes and smiles, feeling safe.

She turns her head a little looking at Shadow from the corner of her eye, "I just met you, but I feel so safe..."

Shadow's eyes widen, staring at Orihime, little shocked by her few words.

Orihime stands up, turning on the living room lights and smiles. She again sits next to Shadow and just stares at her, admiring her beauty, and getting lost in her deep, blue eyes.

Shadow smiles, "What are you looking at?"

Orihime shakes her head, getting the naughty thoughts out of her head, "N-Nothing."

She looks at Orihime and smirks, "Come on, it was something!"

Orihime blushes, shaking her head and hands, "N-No, its nothing!"

"Fiiiine."

Shadow got up and looked at Orihime, "Where is your shower?"

"Up-stairs, third door on the left."

"Thanks!"

* * *

After a while, Shadow came out dressed in a towel and hair wet. She smiles at Orihime as her eyes become wide and she blushes pretty red.

"What?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Ooookay then."

Shadow looks at the clock, seeing the time is late and looks at Orihime, who yawns and is about to fall asleep. Shadow smiles and picks her up, taking her to her room and lays her under the covers. Shadow begins to leave but Orihime grabs her arm, "Don't leave.."

"Huh?"

"Sleep with me.."

She states a little wide eyed, but nods and sits on the other side of the bed. Orihime pushes her down and pretty much got on top of her. Shadow blushes as Orihime lays her head on her breasts and falls asleep with a smile on her face.

Shadow smiles and runs her hand in Orihime's hair, "Good-night, my busty love.."

Hoping Orihime did not hear what she said, Shadow finally fell asleep as well.

* * *

:D Finally its done! Next Chapter is up next!


	4. Pleasurable Nights

This is going to be pure Yuri, if you do not like, do not read!

* * *

Hours later, Orihime wakes up and looks around, as the room is pitch dark. She gets off Shadow slowly and goes to the bathroom. She comes back and turns on the table lamp and sees Shadow is half way naked. She blushes as she slowly moves her hands around on her bare skin. Orihime lifts her shirt completely showing off her perfect breasts. She stares at them and looks down at her own, smiling as hers are a little bigger. She reaches out and slowly touches Shadow's breast, having her move around a little from the feeling. She moves her hand away hoping the touch does not wake her up; which it does not.

Orihime sits up, staring at Shadow's breasts for quite a while until she gets really tired and finally falls asleep.

Hours later again it's day time and they both wake up pretty much the same time. Orihime wakes up first, seeing Shadow's shirt is still up exposing her breasts. Shadow wakes up soon after feeling cool air on her chest. She stands up and pushes her shirt down and streches and yawns.

Shadow smiles at Orihime and gets up and goes to the shower, leaving the door a little open. Orihime sneaks over, and peeks through the door watching as Shadow undresses. Orihime continues to watch as Shadow gets in the shower; not having a shower curten, it makes it better for Orihime to watch her shower.

Shadow turns on the water, yelping as its freezing cold first then gets really warm. She sighs as she spins around, showing the peaking Orihime her wet, perfect breasts.

Shadow smirks as she scenes Orihime watching her and gets out, leaving the water on and opens the door, dragging her in and closing the door fully. Orihime blushes deeply as she gets pushed into the shower, clothed and all. She gets pushed to the wall as her clothes are already soaking, having her shirt become see through showing her busty chest.

Shadow leans in pushing herself to Orihime as she looks away and can't stop blushing. Shadow smirks and turns her head to her and slowly gives her a sweet, hot kiss on the lips. Orihime's eyes widen from the kiss, but doesn't pull away. She just gets herself closer and makes the kiss a little more hot. Shadow smirks in the kiss, finally having her respond to it.

Shadow parts the kiss, and actually rips Orihime's school uniform shirt off her and smirks as she sees shes not wearing a bra. Shadow blushes as she stares at the orange haired girls chest and quickly grabs one and squeezes it. Orihime yelps out from shock and covers her mouth as her blush gets deeper.

Orihime gets pushed further to the wall as Shadow puts both her hands on her breasts as again, Orihime yelps out not use to being touched like this. Orihime finally gets a hint of evil and pushes Shadow away, as she hits the glass door and falls down, not hurt. She looks at Orihime and gives her a little dirty look. Orihime smiles and leans down, putting her hands on Shadow's breasts and squeezes pretty hard. Shadow blushes, shocked from Orihime's sudden evilness.

Orihime stands up straight and begins to take off her wet skirt and undies, showing herself completely naked. Shadow blushes, finally able to see her naked. Shadow gets up and tackles Orihime to the shower floor and sits on top of Orihime. Orihime blushes, having her semi-evilness disappeared. Shadow leans back a little and runs her hand up and down Orihime's legs as she finally makes it to her sweet, wet spot. She runs her finger along it as Orihime gasps and twitches a little.

Shadow smirks at her reaction, and gets off her getting between her legs. Orihime sits up, watching Shadow's movements. She gets between her legs and lifts her legs up a little, staring at her woman-hood. Orihime blushes more as Shadow begins to pleasure her slowly. Orihime covers her mouth as soft panting moans come out of her mouth, muffled by her hands.

Shadow looks up, as her eyes slowly begin to turn pink [1]. Orihime turns her head a little, confused by the eye color changing but ignores it and focuses on the pleasure she's getting.

Shadow begins to pleasure Orihime more, loved to watch her reactions. Orihime finally uncovers her mouth as she lets out a full moan, shocking Shadow on how hot it was.

* * *

About an hour later, Orihime and Shadow come out of the bathroom, still a little wet, and panting from all the pleasure they were giving each-other.

Orihime lays down, having Shadow get over her. Orihime smiles as her blush on her face shows up again. Shadow leans down, giving her another one of her hot kisses and sits up. They both smile as Orihime grabs something from her drawer and smirks, handing it to Shadow.

She looks at it as an evil smirk appears on her face. Orihime had a large, pink vibraiter with different settings on it.

Shadow puts it in her mouth, sucking on it getting it wet as Orihime blushes.

She smirks as she puts it in Orihime as she gasps. Shadow smirks as she turns it on Medium and watches as Orihime screams a little from the sudden pleasure. She looks out the window as she sees its still open but does not care.

Little to their knoloage [Miss-spelled, I know, sorry.], they had a few spies listing from outside.

Inside, Orihime was moaning her life away as the vibraiter did its work. Shadow put her hand between her legs and begins to touch herself to the pleasurable moans coming from the beautiful busty woman.

* * *

Hours later, it becomes night time, and both girls are asleep, but the spies were still out side.

"...Ichigo, next time we decide to go over to Orihime's, lets not spy next time alright?"

"Shut up Renji!"

* * *

xD Hope you liked this one sorry for the miss-spelling

[1]: My character, Shadow, her eyes change due to her emotions. Pink means shes blushing or shes in love.


End file.
